A contact arrangement and such a roller-type contact are disclosed in the German utility model G 93 00 421.4. The roller-type contact known to date has contact rollers which are arranged at both ends of a contact bolt, which can move in its longitudinal direction, between two stationary contact bolts, each contact roller resting with two frustoconical rolling bodies on the one hand against the moveable contact bolt and on the other hand against one of the stationary contact bolts. In order to guide the moveable contact bolt such that it can move in the longitudinal direction, the rolling bodies are arranged such that they can rotate freely on a rotation axis which has two end flanges at its ends. Furthermore, two prestressed helical springs are provided which are supported on the one hand on the end flanges and on the other hand on the rolling bodies, which produces a pressure force for the rolling bodies on the contact bolts which is required for making the contact. The rolling bodies are produced from an electrically conductive material, which means that the contact bolts are electrically connected to one another. The contact arrangement known to date comprises the contact pieces and the contact rollers arranged in pairs.
The contact arrangement known to date has the disadvantage that indispensable, additional shielding elements are required to shield the contact point between the roller-type contact and the contact bolt in respect of the wear which takes places as well as for safety reasons. This makes the design of power electronics modules more expensive and results in complex assemblies.